


Truth or Dare

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22





	Truth or Dare

Duncan hasn't played Truth or Dare since Lilly was alive.

They didn't always play it with a group. Sometimes Lilly just dared him to do gross or ridiculous things for her own amusement. And he always went along with it, because it was impossible to say no to Lilly. Even after he threw up from licking the inside of the aquarium, or the time that he got grounded for months for mooning the Bishops while they were driving to church. He misses her.

"Truth or Dare, Donut," the ghost asks.

"Truth."

"Do you remember that night?"

He wishes he could.


End file.
